Natsuki's deal
by yZa11
Summary: Shizuru, Natsuki and Nao were on a camping trip to find rare species for their project. And in doing so, Natsuki made a deal with Nao.Humor me!


Hello people! This is my first story. Don't get too excited! Hahah! Hope you will like my first shot.

_________________________________________________________________

**Natsuki's deal**

Late in the evening, Natsuki and Shizuru together with Nao were camping in a rather mountainous part of a faraway rural village to help the raven-haired girl in her sudden biology research project which was to find a very rare species of a bird.

"Seriously Shizuru, why do you have to invite that stupid idiot in our camping trip" The blunette scratched her head grumpily while looking sideways to look at the annoying redhead who was a few feet ahead of them.

"Ara? I thought you want her to be with us. You told me she's a great hunter. Besides she is your classmate in this class so why don't you help each other?"

"Yeah right..whatever. Now, I have to bear being with that idiot all this time." She started to walk away but then stopped abruptly as she began to crouch and touch her stomach. Her face now began to pale.

"Oh my! Natsuki, are you alright? Hang in there, I'll call Nao-san so we could rest for a while." Shizuru immediately went to where the red-haired girl was and called their attention.

"What's up?" Nao walked towards the panting brunette.

"I think we should take a rest for a while. Natsuki doesn't feel well." A panic in her voice was now visible as she watched the younger lady now fell on to her knees. Both of them started to go where the raven-haired girl was and Shizuru helped her to stand up again.

"What's wrong, idiot?" The redhead was teasing with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Shut up! You stupid!" The blunette managed to answer despite the pain on her stomach.

"Hahaha..maybe you just want to defecate." Nao started to laugh loudly but shut up suddenly when the blunette shot her a death glare.

"Did I say I want to?"

"Well, no! I was just think~ "

"Just shut up you stupid idiot!" Natsuki cut her off immediately which annoyed the redhead. Now both of them are in a fighting stance despite the pain in the blunette's stomach and both are ready to attack each other now.

"Ara-ara! I think this is not the best time to fight." The brunette butted in the middle of the two gladiators and faced her girlfriend asking her how she is feeling right now.

"Maybe we should take a stop for a while. Let's build up our tent over there and Nat-su-ki, you can take your rest here for a while." Shizuru started to carry their belongings to a rather flat surface where there were less grasses to start making a tent. Nao followed the older girl leaving Natsuki behind to take her rest.

_Geez…I think there's something inside me that wanted to come out. Better look for a nice place to deposit this. _Natsuki walked away and start looking for a perfect place.

By the time that all their tents were already built up, Shizuru asked Nao to call her girlfriend so that the latter could now rest while the brunette continued to fix the blunette's things.

_Damn it! Where the heck did she go? I'm sure we left the idiot on this spot. _Nao started to walk a little farther looking for a certain stupid raven-haired girl.

----x----

"Pppprrrrrrtttt…poot….poot…poot." _WOW! Success! Feels good to release this ! Never thought I'll do something like this. Hahaha. _Natsuki was slowly starting to clean up the mess that she did but then she sensed that someone's coming.

_Oh Damn it! Who would that be? I never wished being seen doing this somewhere! Never! Crap! _The blunette started to panic and sweat was now visible on her forehead as she could not find something to cover what she had released. A shadow was now really very close to her…she could feel it….she could sense it… _OH HELL NO!_

At the last second, she remembered the tall and large hat she was now wearing. Mai had insisted this hat has a magic and anyone who wears that would be safe from harm.

_MAI! You are awesome! This hat would protect me from harm! I really have to thank you when I come back. Gomenasai, but I really have to use this hat for this. _Natsuki immediately removed the hat and used it to cover the thing that she had deposited just in time as the shadow lurking a while ago was now in front of her.

"Found you at last! What are you thinking!? Going through this far huh?" Frustration was now written on the redhead's face but it quickly changed to confusion as she saw sweating Natsuki crouching on the grass and pressing her hat flat on the ground as if she had just caught something underneath that hat.

"Shhhh! Shut up idiot" Natsuki silenced Nao suddenly.

"Hey! What are you doing!? What's that?" Nao was now curious as to the thing that the blunette seemed to catch.

"Well. I just caught the rare specie the Midori-sensei had told your group to catch and it's right underneath this hat. So shut up or else it would be awakened." The blunette explained it to the redhead.

"Are you serious?" Nao also bent her knees and gazed intently at the hat that Natsuki was holding.

"Of course!"

"Cool!" Nao was really amazed.

"But I won't let you have this. Finders, keepers!" Natsuki was fighting the laughter that wanted so badly to come out of her mouth. She can hardly control her laughter for she had not thought that the idiot would bite this stupid idea.

"Huh? How do you suppose to bring that thing to Midori, eh you don't even know how to catch it properly. When that happens, you will also lose. Why don't you just let me catch that thing? I'll just help you catch the thing that sensei asked your group. Deal?" Nao wanted so much to have it as she tried so hard to convince the blunette to give in to what she wanted.

Natsuki took the time to think obviously not about the deal but about her narrow escape. And when she already figured out how, a smile was now visible on her face. Nao, on the other hand, was hoping that the smile meant that she would let her catch it.

"Well. I guess I don't have a choice but to let you catch this. But I don't want myself getting involved when you catch it. So here's the plan." Nao leaned in closer to Natsuki as she was intently listening on her plan.

"Got it!?"

"Hell yeah!" Nao gave her thumbs up to show her agreement.

"At a count of three…be ready….."

"one….."

"two….."

"three….." And Natsuki quickly run as fast as she could while Nao stepped in to maintain the hat pressed flat on the ground.

When Natsuki was a few feet away from Nao, she gave her a 'go' signal that she could now remove the hat and catch it on her own. When Nao saw that signal, she nodded her head and she immediately proceeded to remove the hat and in a speed of lightning, she quickly grabbed the so-called 'rare specie' underneath so that it would not escape.

However, horror and anger suddenly seeped through her as she now realized the real thing underneath the hat. But it was all too late! For her clothes especially her face now were soaked with greenish-brown stool mixed with a warm yellowish liquid not to mention that the stool was smelly and still in a somewhat liquefied form suggesting that this has just been recently deposited here.

"Damn you! Natsuki Kuga! I'm going to kill you!!!!!" Nao yelled as loud as she could but the blunette was now nowhere to be found.

-----x-----

Hope you like this! Please read and review. Thank you.


End file.
